REALLY Too Late Tonight
by Winter Raven
Summary: The ffX sleep over my house cause Joan of Arc can't take care of them! Ahhhh!!!!! I spaced out my lines so people can actually understand me sooo its better and I changed a few things so please Read and Review> PLLEEEEEEEESE???????
1. Default Chapter

REALLY Too Late Tonight  
  
  
*The continutation to Joan of Arc's Story Too Late Tonight except  
  
with the ffX characters. AHHHH TH HORROR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy and read and review or else!!!*  
  
  
Chapter 1: 10:23 PM  
  
Friday, January 25,2002  
  
Lady Garnet Arwenia's big white house  
  
Somwhere in Lower NY  
  
  
  
Lady G. was just falling asleep when the doorbell rang. At the   
  
doorstep were.........ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM FFX!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!  
  
Lady G. who was NOT in the mood for guests especially these guests  
  
who didnt' like technology(I'm techdependent!) threw open the door.   
  
" What do YOU people want." Yuna being the nicest person and best  
  
speaker (besides the fact that everybody else was just plain scared)  
  
walked foward from the back and did the Yevon Prayer Thing. Which  
  
was a big mistake considering that Lady G. kinda hated people doing   
  
that to her.  
  
" Lady Garnet Arwenia, may we please stay at your house for a couple  
  
of days? Someone shut down Squaresoft again." (Wonder WHOOO? KAMMMM_CHAN)  
  
" So go stay at Joan of Arc's house. Good bye." Lady G. almost   
  
shut the door except Seymour (siiiiiigh) put his foot between the door  
  
" We would except for one small thing....SHE HATES MY GUTS!! And  
  
she says that the last time she let any squaresoft character stay over  
  
her house, they destroyed it. And you are soooo nice and soo sweet and  
  
you actually like me and all the rest of us so we thought you would  
  
let us stay here for a couple of days. Pleasse??? For me??" Seymour  
  
was acting charming and of course Lady G. couldn't refuse HIM sooo  
  
" OK, OK you can all stay but first their are going to be a few rules.  
  
No talking loud, no summoning, no pilgrimiges, no final aeons, I hope  
  
you know I am techdependent so that means TV in every room and about  
  
4 computers none of which you are allowed to touch. Yunalesca,   
  
put some decent clothes on, Seymour we do NOT need your entire  
  
entrouge so don't even think about it, no going into the fridge unless  
  
a suprivisor is there meaning me, no sending unless I tell you to send  
  
by the way I KNOW HOW TO SEND ALL OF YOU TO AFGANISTAN!!!!! No, killing  
  
no weapons, no relieving the world of pain, Basically nothing that  
  
would wake up my 70 year old grandmother who kinda scares me soo....  
  
Shut the HELL UP!!! Everyone understand?" Lady G. shot a look that said  
  
"if you don't I'll beat the sh*t out of you."   
  
" Umm since when are you a summonor, eh?" Wakka chose the best time  
  
to say that.   
  
" Forever you dumb idiot!!"  
  
" Then why dont you go on a pilgrimige?"   
  
" Cause I'm not suicidal."   
  
" Why?"  
  
" Shut UP WAKKA!!!"   
  
" Yes Ma'm" By this thime they were all inside.   
  
" Sooo Lady G. you need a guardian since your a summonor and all?"  
  
Seymour put an arm around her. Lady G. flipped him over HARD. She was  
  
really strong.   
  
"Do that again and I will like my friend Serena says use your head to  
  
play hockey with!" Lady G. who was kind of against Yevon kinda for it  
  
said. She didn't think what summonors did with the final aeon was right  
  
and she wasn't going to have a guardian. (By the way my full title is  
  
Lady Garnet Arwenia, summonor of Old New York)  
  
Tidus cracked up.  
  
" Hey Seymour! How does it feel to be totally humiliated by a girl!  
  
and in front of Yunalesca and Zaon too?!" Seymour jumped on Tidus.  
  
A total fight was going on. Lady G. easily broke it up  
  
(knocked out both of them and Wakka too for being an idiot)  
  
" All right all of you upstairs right NOW!!! Get up there!!!" Lady G.  
  
screamed sounding a lot like Ms. Hannigan from that musical "Annie"  
  
They all were totally scared of her when she got mad and ran upstairs   
  
really scared that whe would throw something heavy at them (yeah I kinda  
  
have a habbit of throwing things when I get upset) They got upstairs to  
  
the fancy living room and immidiatly a battle started over who would get  
  
the sofa bed.   
  
" I should get it. I am after all, Lady Yunalesca, savior of Spira  
  
and Zaon should have it too cause he's my final aeon."  
  
" No I should get it cause my parents didn't love me and I was traumatized  
  
after my mom killed herself!" Seymour jumped on the sofa bed.  
  
"No I should get it because I am the totally bishonen hero of FFX  
  
and I was only a dream of the fayth and I'm traumatized too!" Tidus started  
  
to cry (awwwww)   
  
"There's my son again crying and being a wimp as always." Jecht said to  
  
Braska who looked at him strangely.  
  
"Shut up! I hate you! I hope you drop dead" Tidus ran into the bathroom  
  
Auron,Wakka,Yuna, and Lady G. ran after him.  
  
" It's ok Tidus! Your dad just has problems showing his feelings. He  
  
needs to go to counseling, ok? ("Hey!!!" Jecht screamed.) C'mon please  
  
come out. We all think you are sooo sweet! Right guys?" Auron Wakka  
  
adn Yuna all agreed with Lady G. screaming "yeah,of course, sure man!"  
  
Tidus came out sniffiling from the bathroom.  
  
" You (sniff) really (sniff) mean that?(sniff)" Tidus looked like a  
  
puppy dog. He was just sooo adorable!  
  
" Yeah, you know we do! Come back now and I'll let you sleep in my parents room  
  
(they were on a cruise)OK?"   
  
Tidus nodded. "Ok (sniff)"   
  
" Ok now the rest of you, Boys will sleep seperatly from the girls."  
  
Major groans from Tidus,Wakka,and Seymour.  
  
" Yuna, and Lulu will share the sofa bed. Rikku will sleep in   
  
my old room, Seymour will have the sofa bed in the ofice along with   
  
Lord Braska, Auron, you and Jecht will have to sleep on the floor but  
  
don't worry we have sleeping bags and I'll find a mattress for you too.  
  
Yunalesca you will share with Rikku,Zaon you will share with Tidus.  
  
Any objections, don't object!" Wakka raised his hand  
  
" Ok fine Wakka, but try to make it semi-intelligent!"   
  
" Do we have to go too bed right away?"  
  
" NO!! If I have you all in MY house we can at least hang out! But  
  
if anyone makes any really loud noises, I'll throw you out!(smile)Except  
  
for Seymour, I kinda like him but that does NOT mean you are my guardian!"  
  
Everyone awwed.   
  
" Ok so what do you guys wanna do?" Lady G. asked.  
  
" PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!" They all screamed  
  
"Ummmm....okkk. I'll go get a bottle." Lady G. returned minutes later  
  
with the bottle and they all sat in a circle boys on one half girls on the  
  
other. The first to go was Lady G. She took the bottle pointed it at herself and then spun it.  
  
It went around 3 times and landed on................Seymour!!   
  
Tidus started a chant. "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Soon everyone was chanting  
  
it.  
  
" If you do I'll beat you up!" Lady G. said. Seymour backed away FAST!  
  
"Umm I don't want any trouble!"   
  
"Yeah well if you go any closer, you'll have trouble. Now everyone  
  
get to bed!!!!" Lady G. screamed. Everyone went to their respective beds.  
  
Lady G. went doownstairs to her room. That was a BIG mistake cause Seymour had  
  
a little plan to properly make a mess out of Tidus!  
  
........Will Tidus get creamed litterally??? Will Seymour have his   
  
head bashed in? Will Wakka get smart? Will I go nuts and throw everyone out into   
  
the street??????????? Find out in part 2!!!!!!!! 


	2. Part 2: Seymour's prank and the prank wa...

REALLY Too Late Tonight  
  
  
*The continutation to Joan of Arc's Story Too Late Tonight except  
  
with the ffX characters. AHHHH TH HORROR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy and read and review or else!!!*  
  
  
Chapter 1: 10:23 PM  
  
Friday, January 25,2002  
  
Lady Garnet Arwenia's big white house  
  
Somwhere in Lower NY  
  
  
  
Lady G. was just falling asleep when the doorbell rang. At the   
  
doorstep were.........ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM FFX!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!  
  
Lady G. who was NOT in the mood for guests especially these guests  
  
who didnt' like technology(I'm techdependent!) threw open the door.   
  
" What do YOU people want." Yuna being the nicest person and best  
  
speaker (besides the fact that everybody else was just plain scared)  
  
walked foward from the back and did the Yevon Prayer Thing. Which  
  
was a big mistake considering that Lady G. kinda hated people doing   
  
that to her.  
  
" Lady Garnet Arwenia, may we please stay at your house for a couple  
  
of days? Someone shut down Squaresoft again." (Wonder WHOOO? KAMMMM_CHAN)  
  
" So go stay at Joan of Arc's house. Good bye." Lady G. almost   
  
shut the door except Seymour (siiiiiigh) put his foot between the door  
  
" We would except for one small thing....SHE HATES MY GUTS!! And  
  
she says that the last time she let any squaresoft character stay over  
  
her house, they destroyed it. And you are soooo nice and soo sweet and  
  
you actually like me and all the rest of us so we thought you would  
  
let us stay here for a couple of days. Pleasse??? For me??" Seymour  
  
was acting charming and of course Lady G. couldn't refuse HIM sooo  
  
" OK, OK you can all stay but first their are going to be a few rules.  
  
No talking loud, no summoning, no pilgrimiges, no final aeons, I hope  
  
you know I am techdependent so that means TV in every room and about  
  
4 computers none of which you are allowed to touch. Yunalesca,   
  
put some decent clothes on, Seymour we do NOT need your entire  
  
entrouge so don't even think about it, no going into the fridge unless  
  
a suprivisor is there meaning me, no sending unless I tell you to send  
  
by the way I KNOW HOW TO SEND ALL OF YOU TO AFGANISTAN!!!!! No, killing  
  
no weapons, no relieving the world of pain, Basically nothing that  
  
would wake up my 70 year old grandmother who kinda scares me soo....  
  
Shut the HELL UP!!! Everyone understand?" Lady G. shot a look that said  
  
"if you don't I'll beat the sh*t out of you."   
  
" Umm since when are you a summonor, eh?" Wakka chose the best time  
  
to say that.   
  
" Forever you dumb idiot!!"  
  
" Then why dont you go on a pilgrimige?"   
  
" Cause I'm not suicidal."   
  
" Why?"  
  
" Shut UP WAKKA!!!"   
  
" Yes Ma'm" By this thime they were all inside.   
  
" Sooo Lady G. you need a guardian since your a summonor and all?"  
  
Seymour put an arm around her. Lady G. flipped him over HARD. She was  
  
really strong.   
  
"Do that again and I will like my friend Serena says use your head to  
  
play hockey with!" Lady G. who was kind of against Yevon kinda for it  
  
said. She didn't think what summonors did with the final aeon was right  
  
and she wasn't going to have a guardian. (By the way my full title is  
  
Lady Garnet Arwenia, summonor of Old New York)  
  
Tidus cracked up.  
  
" Hey Seymour! How does it feel to be totally humiliated by a girl!  
  
and in front of Yunalesca and Zaon too?!" Seymour jumped on Tidus.  
  
A total fight was going on. Lady G. easily broke it up  
  
(knocked out both of them and Wakka too for being an idiot)  
  
" All right all of you upstairs right NOW!!! Get up there!!!" Lady G.  
  
screamed sounding a lot like Ms. Hannigan from that musical "Annie"  
  
They all were totally scared of her when she got mad and ran upstairs   
  
really scared that whe would throw something heavy at them (yeah I kinda  
  
have a habbit of throwing things when I get upset) They got upstairs to  
  
the fancy living room and immidiatly a battle started over who would get  
  
the sofa bed.   
  
" I should get it. I am after all, Lady Yunalesca, savior of Spira  
  
and Zaon should have it too cause he's my final aeon."  
  
" No I should get it cause my parents didn't love me and I was traumatized  
  
after my mom killed herself!" Seymour jumped on the sofa bed.  
  
"No I should get it because I am the totally bishonen hero of FFX  
  
and I was only a dream of the fayth and I'm traumatized too!" Tidus started  
  
to cry (awwwww)   
  
"There's my son again crying and being a wimp as always." Jecht said to  
  
Braska who looked at him strangely.  
  
"Shut up! I hate you! I hope you drop dead" Tidus ran into the bathroom  
  
Auron,Wakka,Yuna, and Lady G. ran after him.  
  
" It's ok Tidus! Your dad just has problems showing his feelings. He  
  
needs to go to counseling, ok? ("Hey!!!" Jecht screamed.) C'mon please  
  
come out. We all think you are sooo sweet! Right guys?" Auron Wakka  
  
adn Yuna all agreed with Lady G. screaming "yeah,of course, sure man!"  
  
Tidus came out sniffiling from the bathroom.  
  
" You (sniff) really (sniff) mean that?(sniff)" Tidus looked like a  
  
puppy dog. He was just sooo adorable!  
  
" Yeah, you know we do! Come back now and I'll let you sleep in my parents room  
  
(they were on a cruise)OK?"   
  
Tidus nodded. "Ok (sniff)"   
  
" Ok now the rest of you, Boys will sleep seperatly from the girls."  
  
Major groans from Tidus,Wakka,and Seymour.  
  
" Yuna, and Lulu will share the sofa bed. Rikku will sleep in   
  
my old room, Seymour will have the sofa bed in the ofice along with   
  
Lord Braska, Auron, you and Jecht will have to sleep on the floor but  
  
don't worry we have sleeping bags and I'll find a mattress for you too.  
  
Yunalesca you will share with Rikku,Zaon you will share with Tidus.  
  
Any objections, don't object!" Wakka raised his hand  
  
" Ok fine Wakka, but try to make it semi-intelligent!"   
  
" Do we have to go too bed right away?"  
  
" NO!! If I have you all in MY house we can at least hang out! But  
  
if anyone makes any really loud noises, I'll throw you out!(smile)Except  
  
for Seymour, I kinda like him but that does NOT mean you are my guardian!"  
  
Everyone awwed.   
  
" Ok so what do you guys wanna do?" Lady G. asked.  
  
" PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!" They all screamed  
  
"Ummmm....okkk. I'll go get a bottle." Lady G. returned minutes later  
  
with the bottle and they all sat in a circle boys on one half girls on the  
  
other. The first to go was Lady G. She took the bottle pointed it at herself and then spun it.  
  
It went around 3 times and landed on................Seymour!!   
  
Tidus started a chant. "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Soon everyone was chanting  
  
it.  
  
" If you do I'll beat you up!" Lady G. said. Seymour backed away FAST!  
  
"Umm I don't want any trouble!"   
  
"Yeah well if you go any closer, you'll have trouble. Now everyone  
  
get to bed!!!!" Lady G. screamed. Everyone went to their respective beds.  
  
Lady G. went doownstairs to her room. That was a BIG mistake cause Seymour had  
  
a little plan to properly make a mess out of Tidus!  
  
........Will Tidus get creamed litterally??? Will Seymour have his   
  
head bashed in? Will Wakka get smart? Will I go nuts and throw everyone out into   
  
the street??????????? Find out in part 2!!!!!!!! 


End file.
